Monster Josh
This is the tenth episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, Joshua (the hottest boy contestant of them all), returns to compete in a monster-based challenge! Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 3:27 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 3:27 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "" * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Reloaded" * ' : "We had Glenn and Vin fight!" * ' : "Wait, never mind" * : "We made pizza!" * ' : "Oh yeah, right!" * ' : "With mud and bugs and anchovies!" * : "Eww" * ' : "Anyway" * ' : "We now have someone returning" * ' : "So welcome back, Joshua!" (josh) Hello * ' : "Turns out that you were unfairly eliminated" * ' : "So, now you are back!" (josh) Cool * ' : "Anyway" * ' : "It is now time for..." * ' : "Total" * ' : "Drama" * ' : "ROLEPLAY" I hate this stupid theme song TALK 3:29 TrueCobalion (Skye) : So Joshie is back... 3:29 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Yep" 3:29 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Who's Joshua 3:29 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Me" 3:29 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : I hate that faggot. 3:30 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Yes Bianca, I am a faggot" 3:30 Glenn31 (glenn) : I can't believe Mal's gone 3:30 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Good morning my friends 3:30 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Trent do you need to explain why? 3:30 Lettucecow (vin) wonderful, gay boy's back 3:30 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I personally dislike him as well... 3:30 Lettucecow (cody) So glad mal's gone 3:30 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Yup" (joshua) : "That was a mean dude" 3:30 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Uh-huh, he's totally gone... 3:30 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *twitching* 3:30 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "But hot at the same time" (joshua) : ":P" 3:30 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *glares at Antonio* 3:30 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : *conf* "Wow, Vin and Glenn are so cuute" :3 3:30 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Ummm okay? 3:30 Lettucecow (cody) ....Shut it 3:30 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay! 3:30 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Can I help you Glenn? 3:31 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Okay Chris, you starting the challenge?" 3:31 Lettucecow (cody) *conf* Man, josh creeps me out 3:31 TrueCobalion * ' : Are we ready for our next challenge? 3:31 Glenn31 (Glenn) : How do I know Mal wasn't lying last night? 3:31 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Wait!" (joshua) : "Cody is here?" (joshua) : "OMG! :D " 3:31 TrueCobalion * ' : Yes Joshua 3:31 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Because he's a lying villain. 3:31 Lettucecow (cody) Ugh, what? 3:31 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "I love you Cody!" 3:31 TrueCobalion (Cody) : :P *Chris 3:31 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "I never knew I was gonna see you!" 3:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : But he wouldn't lie about someone being evil, or hurting his best friend 3:31 Lettucecow (cody) Um...get as far away from me as possible 3:31 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : *hugs Cody* 3:31 Lettucecow (cody) EEAGG GET OFFA ME 3:31 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Is that your friend, Vin?" 3:31 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay meet me in the forest later tonight. 3:31 Glenn31 (Glenn) * 3:32 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Okay forest" 3:32 TrueCobalion SCENE CHANGES TO FOREST - NIGHT TIME, 3:32 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Ooo, scary" 3:32 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Think what you want, Glenn 3:32 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I know what I want 3:32 Lettucecow (Cody) *conf* Josh's gotta go 3:32 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK WHEN CHRIS IS TALKING * ' : Okay! * ' : I have called you here for the spookiest challenge ever! * ' : Your challenge is to make it back to camp * ' : Blindfolded * ' : First team to luckily make it wins :P * ' : Or First person wins for team :P * ' : okay Ready... * ' : Set... * ' : GO! TALK (Skye) : *runs but hits a tree* Ow 3:34 Amazing Hijotee brb 3:34 Lettucecow (felix) Blindfolded? Interesting? 3:34 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Feeling the air fluxes around him* 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *dashes incredibly fast, but trips on a rock and falls onto a land mine and flies away* 3:34 TrueCobalion (Trent) : I can't see! *walks into tree* 3:34 Lettucecow (felix) *snuffles nudges his shoulder (the robotic rat)* 3:34 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Oooo, the dark" (joshua) : "I can't see shit" 3:34 Lettucecow (felix) Down boy, *picks him up and puts him in his backpack* 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *walks around anf feels infront of her to watch for trees* 3:34 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Using the feel of airflow to guide him, starts walking* 3:34 TrueCobalion (pacman) THE MONSTERS COME OUT (pacman) * ' : Oh no! 3:35 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *walks with blindfold* If anyone sees Antonio near me, be sure to kill him! 3:35 Lettucecow (felix) Now... to... *hits a tree* Ouch 3:35 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Ahhh!" 3:35 TrueCobalion * ' : Run! Monsters! 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *crawls back to starting area* That..was...bull..sh*faints* 3:35 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Monsters!? *runs* 3:35 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "I can't see them, but I can hear them!" 3:35 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *running* 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : WHAT? *runs into multiple trees* 3:35 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Monsters!? ANTONIOS ARE ON THE LOOSE! 3:35 Lettucecow (vin) Monsters? Great! *starts running* 3:35 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Running* 3:35 Lettucecow (cody) aaugh!!! *runs* 3:35 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : *runs like crazy* 3:35 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets caught by a monster* AHH! 3:35 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Good thing I am an Olympic runner" 3:35 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Oh no! Skye! 3:36 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Running like a maniac and hits a tree* 3:36 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Go on without me! *subsides into the darkness* 3:36 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Okay I'm fast!" 3:36 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *gets taken by a monster* EEK! HELP! 3:36 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *hears thud* Scott? 3:36 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *trips over a log* OOF! 3:36 Lettucecow (vin) AHHHH! *Hits a tree* Son of a... 3:36 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Hey you guys are so far behind!" 3:36 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *crawling* 3:36 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : OW! 3:36 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Hurry up! Slowpokes!" 3:36 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Running* 3:36 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Thats a pokemon! 3:36 Lettucecow (felix) *hears brianna* Brianna! where are you? *starts running towards her yelling* 3:36 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *running* 3:36 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *pushes blindfold slightly over eye* 3:36 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : *keeps running* Heroic Hippos has left the chat. 3:36 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *runs in straight line* 3:37 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Yay! Almost there" 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *feels around and grabs joshuas ass* What the hell is this? 3:37 Lettucecow (cody) *Trips over a rock* 3:37 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *trips over Bianca* OOPS! 3:37 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Slides past Josh while Bianca grabs his ass* 3:37 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Eh" (joshua) : "What is that?" 3:37 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Keeps running* 3:37 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Spiders?" 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo fuck, gtg help mommy with decorations 3:37 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *Running* 3:37 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : *makes it to camp* 3:37 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *le runs* 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo *afk* 3:37 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "I win!" 3:37 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *skids into camp* Heyyo 3:37 TrueCobalion Which team is Joshua on? 3:37 Amazing Hijotee Mikes 3:38 TrueCobalion Mikes or Codies? 3:38 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I believe I was here first. 3:38 TrueCobalion oh 3:38 Amazing Hijotee Mikes 3:38 TrueCobalion * ' : MIKES WIN! 3:38 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Yay!" 3:38 Lettucecow (cody) aw 3:38 TrueCobalion * ' : Codies. Its time to eliminate someone. 3:38 Lettucecow (felix) Well, thats it then.. 3:38 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ' : Okay Mikes, call a letter! 3:38 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *high fives Scott* A all the way? (Glenn) : A! 3:39 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "A" 3:39 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Scott? 3:39 Amazing Hijotee (lindsay) A 3:39 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : A all the- *Get's tripped by Antonio* B! 3:39 Amazing Hijotee (molly) A 3:39 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I WAS GONNA SAY B! 3:39 Glenn31 (Glenn) : SCOTT! 3:39 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : As you wish 3:39 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then A and B it is!" 3:39 Glenn31 (Glenn) : We need to get him out! 3:39 TrueCobalion * ' : Antonio and Bianca are low 3:39 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Antonio and Bianca are now LOW" TrueCobalion has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 3:39 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Time for me to go home 3:39 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So yeah, Codeis" TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 3:39 TrueCobalion oops 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "VOTE" 3:40 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *crosses fingers* 3:40 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Antonio 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Vote you losers" 3:40 Lettucecow (cody) Um...Antonio..i gueess? (vin) antonio 3:40 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Antonio 3:40 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 3:40 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Bianca 3:40 Lettucecow (felix) Um..bianca's scary, so her 3:40 Glenn31 WHAT1? 3:40 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : My plan is now in action 3:40 Glenn31 Glenn isn't even a Cody 3:40 Amazing Hijotee Yes he is 3:40 Glenn31 or whatever team lost 3:40 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I'm sorry "Mio caro" But Bianca. 3:40 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Antonio! 3:41 Amazing Hijotee Antonio Bianca Cody (debuts) Felix Glenn Skye Trent (debuts) Vin 3:41 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Antonio! Antonio Antonio! 3:41 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Bianca. 3:41 Lettucecow (felix) bianca (vin) antonio 3:41 Glenn31 (Glenn) : PLEEEASE! 3:41 Lettucecow (cody) antonio 3:41 TrueCobalion gtg 3:41 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 3:41 TrueCobalion bye 3:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then Antonio is OUT" 3:41 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : You're all helping my plan! THank you! TrueCobalion has left the chat. 3:41 Glenn31 (Mal) : *jumps out of bush* HAH! I TOLD YOU ALL HE WAS EVIL! 3:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "What is Mal doing here?" 3:42 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Front flips into the flush* Thank you all for helping my plan! 3:42 Lettucecow (vin) Plan? You an idiot t or somthing? 3:42 Glenn31 (Mal) : -_- *runs back into bush* 3:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "GET out both of you bitches!" 3:42 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : You'll find out soon enough 3:42 Lettucecow (cody) whatever Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 3:42 Glenn31 (Mal) : *runs into forest* 3:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then, Mal and Antonio are now gone!" * ' : "See ya next time!" 3:42 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 3:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "On Total" * ' : "Drama" * ' : "REEEEEELLOADED! :D " THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Okay that's it for today 3:43